


After School Hours

by missbirdie (matchagreentear)



Category: EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: Age Switch, Brief mentions of Sehun/OC, Cheating, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchagreentear/pseuds/missbirdie
Summary: luhan thinks that for sehun, he's willing Risk It All™





	After School Hours

**Author's Note:**

> HI OKAY. First thing is first, CHEATING IS BAD. I don't condone it, and hate so much wtf. also this was my very first kpop fanfic ever, i wrote this 4 years ago but i was like 'lemme try re-writing it' so yes here. i'm selu trash. 
> 
> PLEASE DON'T EVER CHEAT. Ever. that's all. i'm so bad at writing smut asksksk. huhu. i hope you like it! if u do, dont forget to comment in the comment section or click the subscribe button. haha.

  


in between the empty hallways of the campus echoed the skidding sound that broke the deafening silence. once the students were all dismissed, their weekly meeting took place—which did not even last the whole forty-five minutes that it was supposed to take up—and soon enough, they were free to go home.

there were only the janitors and security guards left around, and they too had retreated inside the lounge to get ready to leave.

 

so, it was rather unusual to see that the elective arts professor was still hunched over his desk and shuffling papers at 6:00 pm on a friday. he was the only one left in the faculty with half the light turned off. in actuality, there was no need for him to stay overtime. because his workload wasn’t too heavy, and the papers he in had his hands were already checked and graded. the man was just having one of those days, where he’d lost himself way in his head again; re-evaluating his situation, and thinking if he had made the right decision to stay and keep on teaching when in fact, he’d never felt so stagnant in his life. ever. _if i left, i could find a better place._ he pondered over. _but if i do, then it’ll be too much work again, and i wouldn’t see_ —

 

stop. he snapped out of his reverence. _better not dwell into that idea or i’ll regret it._

 

luhan, the elective arts professor, could only shake it off.

 

his alone time was cut shortly by the sound of footsteps approaching the faculty room. the door swung open and in came on of his colleague. he strutted towards the him, face looking smug as ever. _asshole,_ the thought resonated in luhan’s mind. as the other got closer, luhan could smell his perfume filling up the room. his palms began to sweat and the silver band on his finger felt heavier.

 

“hey, lulu.” the other man greeted with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly. and yet luhan could feel the entirety of his palm even through his blazer.

 

he sat there, frozen in his spot. eyes seemingly turned into twice its size as he inevitably stared at the man in front of him.

 

oh sehun, phd, a professor from the literature department. it’s been a while since they had met face to face. five months, to be exact. not that luhan was counting.  not since sehun had announced his wedding in the middle of their weekly meeting, and yet, purposely leaving him out from the list of people getting invites.

 

luhan knew that the last they had been together, their argument had been the worst out of all. they both had said some things they regret and didn’t mean. but the last thing he’d expect from sehun was that he would actually go the extent of leaving him out on one of the most special days in his life. sure, it wasn’t them who were ending up together. but beyond the secret late night meet-ups, sex, and flirting at dinner, they also shared a strong bonded friendship. he felt a sting in his heart thinking about it again, _goddamnit oh sehun._

 

“sehun, good evening.” he replied civilly. he quickly moved to gather his things, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his arm. luhan turned to find the donning a frown on his face.

 

everything was so vaguely familiar, just like years ago. _stop, luhan._ again, the ring on his finger suddenly felt tighter. “in a hurry, lu? where are you headed to?”  sehun asked, his voice laced with agitation.

 

“i’m going home, sehun. ” he replied in  a haste.

 

the literature professor’s face softened, his grip on the other loosened. he says, “oh come on, lu. we haven’t seen each other in a long time. haven’t we?”

 

 _that fucking face._ luhan mentally scolded himself. how could this be? after such a long time coming, he’s end up in this place again. one where he’d tried so hard to get out of.  the guilt was strong, _but christ,_ his feelings were stronger.

_he’s married, luhan. and soon enough, you’ll be too. it’s better to get out before—_

“i bought your favorite, lu.” sehun said, placing a bag full of food on the table. it was from their favorite place, where they had first met.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

luhan believed everything started in that place, four year ago. he was very new to the campus and felt as lost as any newbie would. the students weren’t of his jokes either. it took some time for him to adjust and settle in, often eating on his own inside the faculty room while his colleagues went out. funny to say, his situation then as a professional wasn’t so different from when he was in highschool. it went on as such for months, until oh sehun came in. their first meeting was accidental, as the server got their orders mixed up. the second one was completely intentional when the older man walked up to him with a bag of chinese takeout in hand and two cups of bubble tea in the other. the rest, as they would say, is history.

 

their small talks eventually turned into playful bantering at hallways and in between classes. what was once a silent, and seemingly lonely lunch break bloomed into something more, like; weekend lunch dates and fancy dinners.

 

and what used to be innocent touches, shared embraces, and arms around the shoulder moments turned into sexual explorations. luhan had had a lot of his firsts with oh sehun, he’d discovered so many things about him that he never thought he’d like until they were in the middle of doing them. it last for more than a year. after the lights are turned off and campus is cleared of anyone save for the night shift security, luhan and sehun would find themselves sneaking around in empty classrooms, giggling like teenagers and sharing sloppy kissed. sometimes, when sehun’s feeling extra adventurous, they would end up in the head director’s office.

 

what they had was raw, reckless, and in the most purest form. it went against what the world saw them as. oh sehun was the breadwinning doctor-professor, and luhan was the potential director for the college of arts. their ethics, most of all, were on the line.

 

and _still._ still, they went on. the secret was kept between the two, because nobody needed to fucking know. it was so, so beautiful.

 

but yet so, very fast. too fast. abridged. not well-thought of. amidst all of that, there was disconnection.

 

when luhan thought it would be the beginning of something so wonderful, sehun had already made a decision.

 

of course they’d think he’s straight, and so was sehun. of course, beyond their secret affair, sehun had other things to attend to. it was only a matter of time before luhan was forced to face the truth. _he’s getting married._ the arts professor felt his world tilt and stop as soon as the man walked into their weekly meeting, a smile on his face and woman in his arm.

 

 _what’s this? what is happening?_ and then, there were cheers and people shouting ‘congratulations!’. luhan could only smile defeatedly as he approached the woman and said, “congrats. i wish you both happiness.”

 

he had come home with his body feeling numb all over. his bestfriend, yixing, was quick to pull him on the sofa and asked what had happened. _“i...i thought he felt the same way too, yixing. god damn it.”_ and the night fell over full of tears.

 

perhaps, he was truly the most stupidest person alive. first, for falling in love so recklessly and getting his heart broken. second, for not being able to feel complete anger towards sehun. how could he put all the blame on him? they were both new to whatever they’d had.

 

eventually, when the residual feelings of love had subsided, it turned into bitterness. lots and lots of bitterness. he remembered hearing that one line for that one show, “when you look at someone through rose colored glasses, all the red flags just look like flags.” and just like that, luhan moved on.

 

and no, he didn’t leave. one would think, how much balls has he got to even consider staying? but while luhan was wallowing in all his sadness, he was reminded of something bigger. when he was offered tenureship, it was only brushed under the rug because he’d been riding the high of his relationship with sehun then.

 

 _“jesus christ. luhan. you deserve better. please, i hope you finally learn to love yourself better.”_ yixing had scolded him. after that, it took a great amount of work and self-control, but luhan had carried on with his life. seemingly getting better at pretending that sehun doesn’t even exist in the same hemisphere as he is as days pass. on rough nights, he would feel himself regress to the vulnerable place, wanting to call out to sehun and ask him to come to him. but he fought hard and good to keep his cool, and faked it till everything began to fall into place.

 

in the most unexpected turn of events, luhan found himself in a place so incredibly unfamiliar to him. when his parents had offered at first, he didn’t plan to answer. but _this could happen,_ luhan naively thought. _this could work._

 

and that’s how he had ended up right where he had been in the dinner date that was planned weeks prior. with one knee on the ground, he popped the question to fei. she was, with no doubt, surprised by what was happening. but agreed, nonetheless. the proposal went by quickly, everyone clapped and cheered. nothing too extravagant. fei was sending luhan puzzled looks the entire night, but the man had made up his mind. this was his way out to the closest form of freedom he could get. fei, too, was a successful career woman. she worked nearby and taught for a living. although their relationship seemed dysfunctional on some occasions, they were happy.

 

well, at least fei was.

 

with that established, luhan and sehun fell back into a civil friendship. sehun always being the one to check up on the other, even though one could tell how much luhan was trying to keep him at arm’s length and push him away when he tries to get too close. the elder wasn’t bothered, however. on most days, he’d send out lunch invites to luhan—which the other would politely turn down. and on some days, when sehun is feeling a tad bit too playful, he’d subtly drop hints of _their past_ when luhan’s guard was down. _asshole._ he would only roll his eyes indifferently.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

and now, here they were. again. after all those months of dodging and avoiding any circumstances that would make him end up in the same room as sehun all by himself, he literally just walked right into one. ultimately making him the biggest idiot.

 

“see? this is your favourite. i figured you haven’t had dinner yet.” sehun spoke again. the gentleness in his voice could fool luhan if he wasn’t a strong, independent closeted homosexual.

 

he shuffled on his feet and move towards the door again, but _god damn it. why is sehun so big and strong?!_ his attempts to escape went in vain as sehun successfully blocks his way, unwilling to move unless the other agrees to have dinner with him.

 

“sehun-ah” luhan tried. _tried._ “i really have to g—” before he could finish his sentence, a familiar warmth found his face as the taller man cornered him against the wall. sehun’s hands held his face as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

 

“lulu, baby” _okay. fuck. code red! this is not how things are supposed to go._ sehun stood his ground, a knowing smile adorned his lips. luhan’s about to lose it.

 

“it’s been so long since i’ve called you that, hasn’t it, baby?” his breath fanned the other’s skin, and shivers went up his spine as sehun towered over him.

 

“sehun, please…” he nearly whined, but caught himself. this was not about go well.

“haven’t heard you beg like that in a while too.” he teased. luhan tried to get him to stop, saying it wasn’t funny and he should stop joking around.  sehun retorted that he was, in fact, being serious.

 

“i’ve waited for so long, luhan. don’t leave me hanging like this, baby.” _oh, this was bad. like, we’re going to hell kind of bad._

 

luhan was going to knock some sense into this stupid man. he’d balled his fist and went for a swing, and— _fuck._ somehow, the temperature in the room got hotter. _why?_

 

this is why. sehun grinded against him, nothing but pure lust radiated off of his body. his eyes were shut and he just looked ready ravish something, or rather, someone. sehun’s face inched closer to his, their lips almost touching. he could feel the other’s cock against his thigh. hard. _oh, this is bad. this is bad._

 

because he wanted this just as much.

 

luhan’s knees buckled as sehun moved his hips against his. he was getting all hot and bothered, _but no! luhan! you are stronger than this. be the better man! whatever this was, it’s now ove_ —

 

“fuck, babe.” a moan. but it didn’t come from his mouth. it could only mean... _jesus christ help me._   


sehun, with his hair disheveled and his button up untucked, looked wonderfully, deliciously messed up. sweat was dripping from the side of his head all the while grinding on luhan as if his life depended on it. and lord god, was he absolutely, positively _hard._

 

luhan gulped, unable to fight the blood coming down south. “i’ve been...trying not to, for years. years, baby. but it’s always been you.”

 

finally. finally, his mouth found luhan’s and right then and there they kissed as if there was no tomorrow. luhan had lost what was left of his resolve. letting go, he moved his hand to feel every inch of sehun’s body. the taller man doing the same while taking off his dress shirt. luhan tilted his head to the side for sehun and he traced it with his tongue, and sucked on the pale skin to leave his mark.

 

“i’m going to fuck you, baby. i’ll fuck you good.”

 

“promise?”

 

sehun carried luhan as they moved to the tables.  “look at me, lulu” his voice was hoarse. “look at me while i’m fucking you.”

 

and luhan did, his eyes locked on sehun’s while he rashly unbuttoned his the other’s pants and shoved it down to his ankles. he nudged luhan’s legs apart before moving two fingers to his mouth, slicking it thoroughly. “i want your cock, already, sehunnie.”

 

a gasp escaped luhan’s lips, as he felt a finger prodding his entrance. “patience, my love. we’ll get there.” he writhed under the taller man’s grip.

 

“nnnhh...sehun, faster! “his words were cut off by soft lips pressing against his own, teeth biting on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. he complied, allowing sehun to take control; letting his hands grope him in places that only sehun knew so well. his head whirred, feeling the other’s fingers stretch him open.

 

at one moment he thought this had been a mistake, and he shouldn’t have went with this at all. but, _fuck it_. he’d missed this, craved this too much that he knew he wouldn’t want to stop. there were nights he’d lie awake in bed thinking how he’d feel a hundred times better if it was sehun holding him to sleep.

 

he was snapped out of his trance with the feeling of something bigger, thicker, prodding his hole. a gasp, followed by a loud moan escaped his lips as sehun thrust inside him so smoothly and slowly. “ohh! my god, sehun …” sehun picked up the pace as soon as he sees luhan all flushed.

 

“it’s just oh sehun, babe. but that works too.” he teased, nibbling on the smaller one’s ear, and down to his neck where he added more kisses and marks that showed above his collar. luhan could barely breathe.

 

the sound of skin slapping echoed in the room, along with their moans and whimpers. sehun gets an idea. he would stop, move slowly, and then start jackhammering the smaller against the tables. luhan’s eyes rolled at the back of his head, tongue nearly loling out his mouth whilst he took sehun’s cock like a champ. “you like it when i sling my cock in your ass, baby?”

 

“yes, sir...more!” the words slipped out of his mouth unconsciously, as if he’d been waiting for so long to finally say it again.

 

luhan had lost himself in sehun’s touch, in the heat that was pooling in his stomach, in his hard-on that was starting to hurt. he needed to come soon and fast. his hand made its way to his own length, but of course, it didn’t go unnoticed. sehun stopped thrusting in on him, making luhan whine.

 

“sehun, why’d you stop?!” he groaned in frustration, clinging harder unto the taller’s neck.

 

“not yet, baby. you can’t come yet.” sehun answered, picking up where he’d left off and replacing luhan’s hand on his cock with his. he gave it a squeeze, earning another loud moan.

 

“t-together...let’s come together, ah, daddy!” as the words left luhan’s mouth, sehun quickened his pace again; barreling into the other until he felt the knot inside his stomach tighten more. he stroked luhan’s length in time with his thrusts and soon enough, they were cumming, fast and hard.

luhan had made quite a mess. some of his come had landed on his face, which sehun had gladly licked off clean before gathering him in his arms and settling both of them down on one of the chairs.

 

the guilt washed over luhan as they both sat in silence. and as if sehun had read his mind, he placed a hand under luhan’s child and tilted it up so their eyes met. “you’re worrying over nothing, love. i’m not leaving you alone.”

 

“that’s what you said years ago, sehunnie.” he retorted.

 

“i never got the chance to explain, because a certain someone was too intent on pushing me away before i could.” he answered, squishing the other’s face with his palms.

 

a frown appeared in luhan’s face as he pushed sehun back, “what’s there to explain? you left and got married. to a woman. i thought we were fine...and you felt the same way—”

 

“ _i did_.” sehun cut him off. “and i still do. i always will feel so much for you. but i couldn’t just turn my back on my parents, luhan. that, that was just a bad decision i made to shut them up. still, it’s always been you, luhan. just you.”

 

the smaller man could only gape at his words. “but you—”

 

“had to marry her against my will.” sehun continued defeatedly. a tinge of frustration on his face when the other didn’t answer. “what? we don’t even sleep in the same bed at a—”

 

“oh. sehun.” luhan started. he took a deep breath and fixed his gaze at the man. “i. have. a. fiancee. waiting for me. at home. i had to fucking force myself to like. because _i thought_ —oh my _fucking god.”_ he shrieked, nearly losing his damn mind. and seeing as the man in front him could only laugh at his outrage, luhan was just ready to strangle him.

“look, babe. what they don’t know won’t hurt ‘em, right?” sehun suggested, seemingly too comfortable as he lounged on his seat with his dick out.

 

luhan rolled his eyes at him. “you think it’s _that_ easy, you asshole? god, i’m just really stupid for letting this happe—”

 

“baaaabe. they don’t have to know. come onnnn~” the other man whined, wrapping his strong arms around the other before attacking him with kisses.

 

safe to say, luhan was a fool for this man. a fool enough to think that maybe he is still worth all the risk.  

 

in the silence, they basked in each other’s presence. luhan had settled in sehun’s arms, his head resting against his chest after they covered up. although the younger man knew his collar weren’t doing any help of covering the marks on his neck. “so...what happens now, sehunnie?” luhan was first to talk.

 

he felt the other shrug and sigh. “let’s just go back to how we were before all this mess happened.”

 

“but it’s not that easy, sehun. you’re married and i’m…” luhan frowned.

 

a smirk appeared in sehun’s face. “then wouldn’t that make it more exciting, babe?”

 

 _this idiot._ luhan thought, as he hit the other’s arm. _my idiot._

 

“we shouldn’t even be doing this at all.”

 

“and yet...here we are.” sehun held his gaze on luhan. eyes full of adoration, and perhaps, regret. not of the things they had done together, but the decisions he made all on his own.

 

the feeling was overwhelming luhan, because he knew nothing good would ever come out of an affair. much more of the kind they had. and sehun knew that too. if only they could turn back time, even just a little, then maybe they would have done things differently despite it becoming more difficult than it had been for them in the past.

 

luhan could only sigh. he thought of fei. she stuck with him despite knowing what kind of a man luhan was, and treated him with respect he didn’t deserve. he adored and respected her. but maybe not enough to keep her out of this mess he had made with sehun. he chose to be selfish. after all, he is only a flawed man.

 

luhan chose to let the cards fall where they may be.

 

so when sehun’s lips found his, he knew. it was going to be one hell of ride from then on, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

  



End file.
